MoshuDragon's Fanfic
by moshudragon
Summary: 44 junior high students get caught up in a life or death game called
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:47 and Boy #17 Michael Dixon looked out the window of the jumbo jet him and his classmate were riding to their field trip. The year was 2050 and the world was at its peak in artificial technology. Whole restaurants were being run by computers and the word "gas" was almost unheard of. Cars were now solar-powered which, economically, saved the world leaders billions of dollars ever since the early years of two thousand. The school in particular that they were coming from was "St. Monteagro's" which was a relatively new school it was only made about 5 years ago. The city was airstrip #27. The reason behind the name was that the city was used as a base for war planes to land on if ever in trouble. The world changes the most of the past 30 years make airstrip #27 one of the only islands in the world that could withstand building, railways, and what not without sinking. Airstrip #27 had a population of about 53 million civilians making it a relatively small city, compared to the world. Michael looked around at his classmates. A lot of them were from different countries which made it weird. Like seeing a Japanese student talking to an Irish student? Talk about stupid. That was one of the reasons he hated his class, it was so mismatched. He looked directly across the isle and saw Girls #14 Tomi Tanka and #12 Mai Tanka giggling over something that was probably the most overrated thing ever. They were best friend for the past three years and looked almost identical; you would probably never guess that they weren't related. He looked further down the isle and saw Girl #3 Vicki Sloan chatting with her friend Boy #9 Ryan Kiddie. Vicki was sort of weird. Michael would sometimes see her reading a book on Wayne Gacy while listening to some stupid boy band (wow, talk about multitasking). Ryan Kiddie was basically the male version of Vicki, except he was a little more violent. He once punched Boy #13 Malcomn Tristram for spitting a wad of toilet paper at the back of his head, so he was pretty damn temper mental. This time Michael looked from the back of the row to the front. He saw Boy #19 Seymour Buntz sitting straight up. Seymour was like the walking dead, he had pale skin and was pretty tall for his age. He came from Germany but he didn't really talk a lot, along with a few other students in the class. Michael heard the rumble of the jet get a little louder and decided he might as well sleep for awhile. 44 Students remain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael awoke several hours later, but this he he wasn't sitting in his plane seat, but rather in a classroom. He looked around and saw his classmates sprawled across the room, some still sleeping while some were just waking up. "Damn, there already?" Michael heard someone say. Suddenly the lights flickered on and in came a woman in a business suite, along with two soldiers. "Welcome class 9-F of St. Monteago's!" the woman said with a wide grin on her face. After this, most of the class was up by now, except for Boy #13 Malcomn, who had to be the laziest kid in class. "My name is Mrs. Katsura and I will be your instructor for the remainder of your field trip". This lady, Katsura as she introduced herself, looked Japanese and had a very pretty face. She was wearing a brown business jacket, but with a gray skirt. "Now, I'm sure your all wondering why you're here, no? Well to answer your question, we have prepared this very nice video for you all!" The two soldiers left the room and came in with a black television standing on a cart with wheels. They turned on the television and saw a man doing some kind of military drill. When the man was done he walked up to the screen and said "Hello Class 9-F of St. Monteago's! You have been selected for this years Battle Royale Program!" some of the students around the class opened they're eyes in shock. What the hell's this guy talking about? Michael thought. "I'm sure you would all like to give yourselves a pat on the back. If you don't already know, Battle Royale is a military program in which students must kill each other off until one of survives. Each student will be issued a bag much like the one around my shoulder. Each bag will have three days supply of food and water, a compass and watch, and a random weapon which you will probably end up using to defend yourself with" This is a joke right? Right?! Michael looked at Boy #10 Joji Kuramoto who looked like he was having a panic attack. So did all the other Japanese students. "The island your on is approximately 10 kilometers from one end to the other, and will be made up of areas called "Danger Zones", after a certain amount of time, one of these areas will become a "Danger Zone" I think the name speaks for itself. If you enter one of these Danger Zones the collar around your neck will begin to beep. You have immediately 10 seconds to leave the area or the collar will explode, ending in your death. If there is no killing in a 24 hour period, than you all lose and there is no winner. I used to be just like you, but I fought and look at me now, a strong military officer, ready to fight for my country. I hope you all enjoy your stay here and I hope to see one of you soon." The television went blank and the two soldiers rolled it out of the room. They came back with two large racks, filled with large bags. "Now, before I call out your names I would like to tell you one more thing, the collars are permanent so don't try and pry them off or they blow up too." Michael looked around some more and noticed almost all of the girls were crying. Having to kill your classmates? Woah, talk about a reality shock. Michael still sat in his place while other began to pace the room as one by one, the names were called. "Now, in this envelope is a name that I will start off with, then we'll go from their" She said as she tore it open. "Boy #18... Laxar?" Laxar stood up and looked around the class. He looked even uglier than normal with snot draining from his nose. He walked over to the two men and fell back onto the floor as one of them threw a bag at him. Laxar picked the bag up and went through the door. In the hall Laxar looked to his left and saw the television screen that the video played on. He looked at his reflection and said "Don't think I won't be merciless." The Game had officially begun. 44 students remain. 


	3. Chapter 3

One by one, more students left. "Girl #21 Azumi Nakagi!" Katsura shouted. Azumi didn't move. She sat their clutching onto her friend Girl#4 Artemisia Lessien. Katsura walked over to her and bent down. "Hey, your name was called, you gonna get up or what?" Michael said. Katsura looked at him and turned to Azumi. "That's right, your name was called, so why aren't you moving?" "B-be-because I refuse to play!" Azumi said. "You can't make us kill our friends, and even if you can then I still refuse to play this god awful game!" Katsura made her hands into fists and raised them to her eyes. "Aww, poor baby doesn't wanna pway?" Azumi looked up at her and pushed her onto her bumb. Azumi jumped onto her and wrapped her small hands around the womans neck. "Ill kill you! Ill kill you!" Azumi shouted, tears rolling down her eyes. One of the soldiers ran over to her and threw her off Katsura. Azumi landed with a thrud on the other side of the classroom. Either she was very light, or that soldier was really stronge. "Why you little bitch!" Katsura took out a remote from her jacket and pressed the little red button placed in the centre of it. A small beeping sound started. The beeping was like from one of those old 1980 video games. "What the hell is this?!" Azumi grabbed at the collar around her neck. "You refuse to play, huh? Then you don't get to play at all!" Katsura turned to the class "look what happens when you refuse!" Azumi picked up her bag and threw it at Katsura, knocking her to the ground. Why would they put such a weak person to instruct a game like this? She should be a nurse, Michael thought. BOOM! The sound echoed through the entire school. Soldiers patrolling the halls on the upper floor covered their ears. Azumi's head exploded off her shoulders and landed next to Boy #6 Tenshi Zuo's feet. Tenshi (who had the body of a 13 year old) cried out into the air and jumped in the arms of boy #8 Jason Williams. "Holy shit!" Tenshi yelled out. Everyone's eyes widened. Vicki Sloan, one of the only people who didn't close her eyes, noticed the head actually hit the roof, than hit the floor before bouncing a meter into the air before landing next to Tenshi's feet. Wow, these collars are packed! Vick thought. Artemisia and Girl #10 Hirono Katsumoto hugged each other in fear, the rest of the class started yelling and ran at the soldiers. The two soldiers were clearly capable of dealing with the sudden rush of students by throwing them out of the way one by one. Even some of the heavier students stood no match for them. The two soldiers pulled out their rifles and started shooting the roof. "Calm down! Calm down! Now everybody just calm yourselves, if you don't want to end up like her then grab your bag and leave when your name is called out, if you refuse then this classroom gets messier" Katsura shouted. After the sudden rush, some of the students had blood on their shoes from running around Azumi's body, and her head was in slightly worse shape then it used to be after Girl #7 Elaine Lung tripped over it. 43 students remain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Laxar who was first to come out, sat under a tree rummaging through his new military bag. Inside he found 5 bottles of water, 3 loafs of bred, the compass, map, watch and his weapon which looked like it could do some damage. It was a mace. A long chain was on one end attached to a handle, and on the other end was attached to a heavy spiked ball. Laxar had found himself in a position where he could see the school and who exited it, but he was still totally concealed by darkness. He saw Girl #19 Gazelle Benet and Seymour leave. Then Nick Smith, Samantha Ackart, then Daniel Tran. He noticed it was about 10 minutes before Keegan McGarry walked out. What happened to Azumi? He though to himself. Azumi was a total hot babe to Laxar, he always looked at her secretly. He even had dreams of ravishing her and making love to her on the beech under the moonlight. Laxar looked through his personal belongs. He brought his samurai sword (haha two weapons!) which he placed in his other hand, and just a bunch of Marilyn Manson CD's. He got up. With his two weapons he felt like one of the warriors from the many RPG's he had at home. Using two legendary weapons, all he needed now was amour and a crown and he would be set. Laxar looked around. On his right was the giant field in which the school and the rest of his classmates still awaited their fates, and on his left was a forest. Laxar decided to go right. Just as he turned he found himself looking straight at Gazelle Benet who was holding what looked like a hand scythe. Gazelle looked right into the eyes of Laxar. "You plan on using those two things on me?" She said, her voice was as calm as a small river. Laxar looked at both of his weapons. "Do you plan on using that thing on me?" He said to Gazelle. "actually... yes!" She threw the sickle at Laxar but he whacked it away with his mace. As he watched the sickle fly into the air, he suddenly found himself on the ground with Gazelle laying on top of him. While Laxar looked at the sickle Gazelle had decided to use that time to tackle him down onto the ground. Laxar took his samurai sword and took a swing at her face but Gazelle rolled backwards to miss getting decapitated. She rolled onto her feet and stared at Laxar. She raised her hand in the air and caught the sickle which just seconds ago had been flung into the air. "Well, I'd really like to stay and chat, but I gotta go" And with that she ran away. Laxar was not physically made for a game like this so he let her go (deep down he knew he couldn't catch her, he was to slow) and instead laid on the ground. He wiped his forehead and noticed he was sweating bullets. Jesus, talk about a close call. Laxar walked back to the tree he was sitting against just seconds ago when he noticed his bags were gone! "What the fuck? Where the hell are my bags!?" Laxar said as he looked around the tree for his belongings. "Dammit, what the hell am I suppose to eat now? And all my CD's are gone!" Laxar looked in the direction that Gazelle ran and decided to give chase. "If I can't have my bags, then Ill have someone else's bag!" and Laxar ran off into the forest. 43 Students Remain. 


	5. Chapter 5

Boy #19 Seymour Buntz sat high in the tree that Laxar had just been sitting under. Although Laxar was the first person to leave the school, Seymour though of using this tree as a hiding place before Laxar decided to use it as relaxing place. Although Seymour was tall and lanky, he didn't make a lot of noise. As soon as Laxar spotted Gazelle, Seymour made his way down the tree and hid himself in a large hole in the trunk. While they fought, Seymour grabbed Laxars bags and made his away back up the tree. Seymour now sat on a sort of platform on the tree. The tree had split up into four different tree's and left a small flat place for Seymour to sit on. He looked through his bag but by the two protruding things coming from each side of the bag, he knew he got something long. He took out his Spear and stuck it in the nearby branch. He emptied Laxars things into his own bag and then preceded to look through Laxars personal items. He had nothing interest, a bunch of Goth CD's and clothes, but nothing that could really help Seymour at a time like this. Seymour looked at his map and noticed he was still in the school zone which meant as soon as the last student left, his collar would explode. But he was safe for now, the last person he saw that left was Boy #7 Tim Brockwell. Seymour decided he was in no rush to get this game started, so he stretched out his legs and silently watched the people exit the school. He also decided he would leave as soon as he see's Boy #15 Derek Weinster. 43 Students Remain 


	6. Chapter 6

Girl #3 Vicki Sloan made her way through the thick forest. She was still mesmerized by Azumi's death, the way it all just happened at once and ended in nearly 5 seconds was just crazy. In her left hand she held assigned weapon, an Astra A-80 9mm pistol. She didn't need the manuel since she already knew how to use a pistol, now a days although a pistol was a rare sight to see, it wasn't necessarily hard for a kid who's parents didn't give a shit about them to learn how to use one. She kept moving until she came to the beach. She didn't realize how close it was, but she must have gone east which was closest to the school. She looked all around to make sure nobody was around until she saw it. A big lump was lying on the beach and water splashed over to it, slowly pulling it into its deep waters. Vicki walked over to it, just to see if it was one of her classmates. As she walked over to it, she thought how weird it would be to see one of those familiar faces dead. She walked over to it and kicked it. She took another good swing at it just to see if it was really dead. She bent down and noticed that whatever it was, it had a zipped on it back. Maybe someone kill another person and put the body in the bag? Then put in on the beach to try and hide it? Vicki Sloan unzipped the bag and noticed the contents were identical to the ones she had in her own military bag. It was someone's assigned bag. She dug around some more but noticed there was not weapon inside. She turned around and saw a small figure standing on the beach. Whatever it was, it had something in its hand and was throwing it in the air and catching it. The figure walked forward and Vicki noticed it was Boy #6 Tenshi Zuo, and he had a smirk on his face and a rock in his hand. Vicki sighed with relief "where's your weapon?" "what do you mean where's my weapon? I'm holding it!" Tenshi yelled. "No, your holding a rock." Vicki put her hands on her hips (what the hell is this kid playing?) "What the?! This rock is my weapon!!" Tenshi yelled and shook his fist infront of him. Tenshi lifted the rock as if he was going to through it. Seeing this Vicki threw her hand into the air. "Hey hey I was only joking" Vick said as she doubled over. Vicki stood up and pointed the gun at Tenshi. "Listen Tenshi, you gave me a good laugh but now its time to die" and without warning Vicki shot Tenshi right through the heart. Tenshi was dead before he even hit the ground. Blood squirted out of his chest and his white shirt had turned red in a matter of seconds. Vicki looked through Tenshi's bag and found a picture of him hugging his mother. She walked over to Tenshi and placed the picture on his chest. "Aww, inst that cute?" And with that, Vicki walked off leaving footprints in the sand. 42 Students Remain 


End file.
